A Present from My Beloved Sister
by neechangaonegai
Summary: Saya Otonashi wants to show her love her sister, Diva while nobody can support her. Unexpectedly, Solomon relized it and choose to protect and support her, this made Saya came to a brand new world where she, alone, must face Kaori's and Diva's yuri desire
1. A Surprising Present for My Sister

**Disclaimer : I don't own Blood+ or the related characters, so don't ask me**

This is my first fanfic that I posted in here, I hope you enjoy it, if you want more chapters, please support me

I just wanted to try something different by not using a yuri anime

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Many things happened in Saya Otonashi's life. Especially, with her relationship with her own sister, Diva. If she thinks about her, she would be cry. Just remember her name, her heart will be in pain. In one side, many people put their hope to Saya to stop the Chiropterans and Diva's desires, in other side, Saya doesn't want to kill Diva and she love her whatever Diva have done to her, Saya never hate Diva and she love her.

Saya was thinking about something to show her love to Diva, she never mean to hurt her, but Haji and other chevaliers never understand Saya's true feeling and Saya also know that they will refuse to help her show her love to Diva. So, she decided to do it by herself, she wanted to go to Diva's place, alone.

Before she got out from her hiding place, Solomon knew her dangerous plan and tried to stop her. "My lady, you shouldn't do that or I will inform the others!" Shout Solomon in the middle of darkness. Saya was surprised because of the shout and drop her sword. "B-but Solomon…" cried Saya,"If I don't, I would be unable to meet her, please how dangerous it is, I will be sneaking to her place, I really miss her.","But, my lady, I don't want anything to be happened to you, she's too dangerous to handle! What will happen to you if she…","I knew the risk Solomon, I knew it already, whatever the risk is, I still have my sword, and I swear to the world that I will be alright."

Solomon the nodded to Saya to instruct her that he understand."Solomon, if you can please keep it as a secret, can you bring me to her place?" Beg Saya half cried. Solomon can't do anything but to accept his mistress' desire. Then, he changed to his chiropteran form and embraces Saya's waist and started to fly.

The night air was cold, so Solomon tried to hold Saya as tight as he could. Even Saya was still wearing her dark brown leather jacket, she still freezing. But the cold air couldn't stop her desire to show her love to her beloved sister. She tried to hold the cold air as hard as she could. Her heart desire was stronger than the cold air attack.

She was relieved when they had arrived. Because Solomon is Diva's ex-chevalier, Saya trusted him to show her the way to sneak in. Without any complain, Solomon showed her a direct way to Diva's room. Without any doubt, Saya sneaked in with full of ambition until she reached a huge window and tried to look inside of it.

Diva hadn't slept yet. She was changing her favorite sailor-seifuuku clothes into a pajama. When she left the room to go to the toilet, Saya didn't waste this lucky chance and open the window slowly with careful without making any sound. When she did it, she entered the room and search for a great hiding place. While she was hiding, she saw Diva's pajama on Diva's bed. 'Diva must be returned to take her clothes' Saya's thought.

And Saya was right, Diva was back with only a towel tied on her body that only covered her breast until her knees with her sailor-seifuuku clothes that's being hold on her hand. Knowing this Saya was trying to wait and hold her ambition for a while until the right timing. When Diva put her sailor-seifuuku clothes, Saya got out directly and embrace Diva's waist until Diva got surprised with the direct and unexpected attack. Then, she whispered something in Diva's left ear,"Sister, I really miss you all this time…"

Surprised with Saya's unexpected words, Diva tried to release Saya's hands from her waist. But her hand was too strong to be released. "My sister Saya, do you want to kill me? What a coward thing to do, sneaking me up in the middle of night, or…do you want to…" Before she finished her words, Saya couldn't handle the straight and bare words that Diva had just released. Those words burn her ambitions even more, and broke her patient to fulfill her desires.

"…Diva, you are…stupid…" Cried Saya. With full of energy, she pushed Diva right into her bed, and kissed her sister with full of ambition. Then, she pull out her lips and whispered Diva, "I never meant to kill you, I really miss you." Those words made Diva chuckled, "My little sister, you never changed do you? Always like a little kid, of course I know you would never do any coward things, and you are also stupid and weak because of that! But maybe for tonight I will just enjoy your game for a while" Diva's rude words didn't make Saya become frustrated, she even happy to heard that.

"So that's it sister, you made the deed with me, even you are my enemy, even everyone hates you, but we are still a couple of twin siblings." Cried Saya again happily. Then, she begun to kiss her again while she tried to open Diva's towel. Then she stood up and sat right in Diva's hips, watching her beloved sister naked body. "Now now my sister, would you dare to greet your unborn cousins? Or you dare to kill them?" Hearing that, Saya only shook her head and starting to kiss and lick Diva's stomach softly from the top of the stomach until she reached the bottom of Diva's stomach that made Diva moan a little.

"Diva, maybe someday I will kill them, so I have to greet her right know so they know the one who will be killed them" Hearing that, Diva was only chuckling and open her legs wider. "Now my sister Saya, if you want to greet them, why don't you just do it directly from my unvirgin pussy? Just remember, this unvirginity is what your brother had done with me! I know you never believe it but it's true since I love sex so much!" Saya could only cried when she heard the fact about Riku again, but what have been done can't be changed anymore. "Riku wouldn't dare to do it, he still young and fresh, why did you push him to do it with you? You were the one who killed him!","Ara ara, just remember that Riku is inside of my body" Giggled Diva.

Saya then grabbed Diva's knees and made it wider. Then she lowered her head to smell the sweet smell of juices that came from the core. "You are already wet this much, you must be couldn't handle the sensation even more." Without any commands from Diva, Saya started to lick Diva's pussy from top to the bottom. This attack made Diva struggling and moaning even more,"Nnnhh…! You know it by yourself that I love sex, Saya. Ngh, how could I to be not enjoying it?" Knowing that, Saya was smiling and bit a bundle of flesh in Diva's pussy that made Diva screamed even more. "Diva, as you wish I will greet my cousins directly." Then, Saya kissed Diva's pussy and lick it again. Then she slipped her fingers inside of Diva's pussy and started to moving it in and out, and again Diva was moaning.

After several kisses and lick, Saya was stood up and kissed Diva's lips. Then, she licked Diva's breasts and kissed Diva's nipples, then licked the nipples and kissed it again while her left hand was still rubbing Diva's pussy. With the double attacks, Diva started to moaned again and her pussy was trembling down uncontrollable. "M-my sister, I couldn't handle it anymore!" After saying those words, Diva started to cum and screamed.

Saya couldn't stop her attacks, she even enjoyed it even more. When she almost did the climax attack, she heard a knock from the door. "My lady Diva, pardon me for the disturb, but are you alright? I heard you were screaming while I was walking through, if you excuse, please let me in." The heavy voice of Amshel was out from outside of the door. The twin sisters only look each other and Saya stopped the attacks because of Amshel's words.

"Diva, maybe next time we will be met again not in this condition" Warn Saya while she picked up her properties to go out from Diva's room. "I agreed my sister, yes…in a condition when you enjoy your final breath!" While Diva was laughing out loud and put on her pajama, Saya jumped out and asked Solomon to bring her back home. Solomon was relieved when she his love was alright and changed back to a chiropteran to bring Saya back.

Meanwhile in Diva's room, Diva only smiled while watching her sister, Saya with her betrayer, Solomon flying back to their hiding place. "Soon, we will meet again" Giggles Diva. "Pardon me my lady? Should I kill that betrayer, Solomon now?" Respond Amshel. "Yes, just kill him and bring back Saya to me!" Commanded Diva. Without any complains, Amshel open the window and changed in to a chiropteran. But the cold air made him freezing and Solomon already flew far away and the clouds prevented Amshel to track Solomon.

Amshel then gave up and returned to Diva with bare hands. "I'm sorry my lady, but…" Before he could finish it, Diva stopped him and said, "Don't worry Amshel, she has promised me that we will meet again someday." Then, Amshel left Diva's room while Diva was chuckling by herself and prepared herself to go to the bed. "It's a promise, Saya."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all for this chapter, hope you enjoy it ^^


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

OK, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it even there would be only Kaori x Saya

Just for some flash news I made this while playing Virtual Villagers The Lost Children, when I read the tips "a male character can be father for many children" inspired me to made a triangle love (as you can see, this story become Saya x Diva x Kaori)

But don't worry, Diva still hold the key of this mature story

**I don't own Blood+ so don't ask me!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

In the next day, Saya woke up happily, she remembered what happened the night before that day. She never expected that her beloved sister and also the most dangerous enemy would accept her like that. If she recalls what happened last night, she would be giggling by herself. 'Hmmm…that Amshel really disturbed the fun, I want to finish my deed with Diva because last night, I haven't satisfied yet.' Saya's though.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the dining room.

"Sayaaa…!!! Breakfast ready! So wake up and eat your breakfast or you will not eat anything this morning!"

"Uh…yeah, I'm coming Kai!"

Then, Saya yawned a little and stood up from the bed to go straight to the mirror. "Man, my hair really is messy."Then, she picked up a comb and started to comb her hair. "I wonder where will be those chiropterans attacking today"

After she finished her job on her hair, she went down to the dining room and saw Kai's special curry sandwich in her plate. "Hey, Saya how was your night?" Hearing that question from Kai made Saya gulped a little. She couldn't told him the truth about last night, it was too embarrassing, and way too dangerous, it would only made her brother, Kai worried her even more.

"Well, it was good, I had a great dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"W-well…I-I dreamed that Diva chose to be not pretending as my enemy anymore and became a really nice sister…"

"That was a really weird dream, I don't want her to be our friend or partner, and I think you never liked her, anyway you seem to be different today, what happened?"

"R-really? Well, told ya it was only a dream"

"U-uh...OK, even I think had a dream like that would be like a nightmare for me, now just eat your sandwich and I will see ya later!"

Saya can only be relieved, it was scary though. Right after she finished her breakfast, Haji was coming to the dining room.

"Haji? What are you doing in here?"

"I wondered about last night, I couldn't sense your presence nor Solomon's, what were you two doing last night?"

Hearing that, Saya was gasped again. She never thought that Haji would keep an eye on her for 24 hours. She thought that everyone had gone to sleep, except for Solomon that kept on sneaking on her.

"Have you asked Solomon?"

"Yes, and he said that you just walk a while with him in the park, but I don't believe that chevalier."

"W-well, yeah, we walked together in the park"

Hearing Saya's words made Haji a bit relieved and back to his room without saying any single word. Saya also relieved that Haji wouldn't do any suspicious look again toward her.

When Kai came to the living room, Saya already wore her favorite leather jacket. Wondering why, Kai asked her directly, "Where do you want to go?" Saya only responded his question with a smile and answered it, "Do you mind if I go shopping by myself?" Surprised by the question, Kai can only scratch his hair, blushed a little, and said, "OK, but you must go back before the sunset!" The happy queen of chiropteran then put on her boots and took some pocket money. "Don't worry, it won't take long!" Then she opened and slammed the front door. 'Man, what's wrong with her?' Kai's though.

When she walked through the market, unexpectedly she met the brown haired girl that always supports her while in the school. She couldn't respond anything, but to be got excited and called her name.

"Kaori!"

"S-saya?! Is that you?!"

The two friends then enjoyed them self and went shopping together. After a while, Kaori decided to go home. "Hey Saya, do you mind if you stay on my place for tonight?"Being shot by that unexpected question wasn't easy to answer, Saya wanted to refuse it, because she didn't want to make the other to worry her, but in the other side she didn't want to disappoint her best friend.

"O-ok, but please don't…"

"I know I know, don't worry, it won't take long."

Then, Saya can only do what her friend pleased. They took a train together, and went to Kaori's place. When they had arrived…

"Hey Saya, do you want to eat my very own sugar cake?"

"I have never taste it before, what is it?"

"It's a really sweet cake, I know you will like it!"

"O-Ok…"

Kaori was happy to hear Saya's answer, then she ran toward the kitchen and back with a plate with a piece of cake on it. Saya can only glared at the cake with a bit of confuse, so she decided to ask, "Don't you have some too?" Hearing that only made Kaori giggled a little, "I have had mine, so don't think about it.", "O-OK…"

Then, Saya started to taste the sweet cake. The cream was melted on hear tongue and it was very sweet. "How's it?", "Well…it's sweet.", "See? I told ya!" After she finished her sweet cake, Saya started to felt something wrong on her head.

"Nghh…I'm swinging around, what have you put on it?"

"It's nothing special Saya, only a paralyzing pill."

"Wh-what…?"

Saya couldn't handle it anymore, she was weakened and became half conscious. Seeing this chance, Kaori started her plan. She opened her mission with a soft whisper in Saya's left ear, "I'm sorry Saya, but if I didn't do this you wouldn't stay here for long."

Kaori then kissed Saya's lips gently, and slipped her tongue on Saya's mouth and started to lick whatever inside of it. Saya can't warn her to not do it, and Kaori kept attacking her beloved friend, more and more. Her next target then was Saya's left ear. She started to lick it and bit it until Saya moan a little but still, couldn't do anything. Kaori the opened Saya's favorite leather jacket slowly. "Oh dear, Saya, you are not even wear anything inside of it!" Saya couldn't answer it, she did it because she want to show it to her beloved sister, not Kaori, but it was no use to hide it, so she choose not to answer it.

Then, Saya was really topless, she only wore a black panties that made Kaori a bit excited. "Saya, since when you became a total slut? This will only reduce the fun…" Kaori seemed to be a bit disappointed, but it was the truth that Saya only wore a panties, even she wanted to show it to her sister, but she can't do anything since Kaori had paralyzed her.

Then, Kaori kissed her again, and lick Saya's breast. She really enjoyed it until she sucked the whole bowl of joy. Kaori seemed to be enjoying it so much. She bit Saya's finger, spread her leg, lick and sucked Saya's pussy, and even kissed Saya again. "Nnnhhh…I'm about to cum, Saya!" Screamed Kaori. Saya can only nodded weakly, both of them had already wet, and about to reach their climax. "Nee~ let's cum together shall we?" Then Kaori started to do a cat style. She let her private lips touched Saya's private lips, and started to shake her thigh and her hips. "Ngghh…I'm cumming!" Shouted her.

Juices came from both cores. Kaori was happy when she was orgasm with Saya, but neither Saya. Saya wanted to cry because she was unable to fulfill her morning ambition to go to Diva's place. Both of them were sweating uncontrollable, and Saya still hadn't released from the pill's effect. Knowing that, Kaori then put back Saya's favorite leather jacket, and laid Saya's body to her bad. "Oyasumi, Otonashi-chan" Then Kaori kissed Saya's forehead, and lie her body down in Saya's side. Even Saya was really tired but she couldn't sleep, she was still thinking about Diva. "Nee…Saya-chan" Whispered Kaori unexpectedly. "I have called your brother, Kai. I said that you will stay in my house."

'Oh no, this will be bad, Kai doesn't know where is Kaori's place, and he knows that I didn't bring my sword.' Saya's though. When the paralyzing pill had lost its effects, she wanted to escape, but Kaori suddenly embraced her tightly. Saya have no choice but to wait until the next morning. 'It seems that there would be no chiropterans attacking tonight, I wonder why but at least it makes me a bit relieved" Saya's though, tried to calm herself.

While she was trying to sleep, a pair of red eyes were watching her all this day. Saya didn't realize about the eyes, she was too concentrated to escape from her friend's tight hug. But watching Kaori's face made her a little bit sad, so she chose to brought Kaori some pleasure. She concentrated on Kaori's lips now, tha dark room made her hard to see anything. Then, slowly, she made her face closer to Kaori's face. Slowly, she prepared her lips, and kissed Kaori slowly, and gently...

She ignored everything, also with her first ambition to escape. She was totally hopeless in this place and her body still sweating like crazy. Even Kaori had have sex with her, but Saya never had any attention to accepted it, remembering that the only person she wanted in that time was no one but her own twin sister, Diva. She started to cry, but she hold it, she didn't want her cry made her friend woke up. She couldn't took any risk that if her friend woke up, she would gave Saya another pleasure and comfort. It would only made another trouble and obstacles so she chose not to do that, and decided to just go to sleep...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sooo…what about it? Bad? Good? Or what?

Why Kaori? Because I remembered that Saya was leaving Kaori just to face Diva, I think she would missed her friend so much, that's why I tried to reveal that on this chapter ^^

I'm waiting for your comments, see ya on the next chapter~

(I will make sure that next time Diva will take her position next time!)


	3. The Final Present

**Disclaimer : I don't own Blood+ so don't ask me!**

This is the final chapter of this fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it ^^

Because this is the final chapter, I will speak a lot, hmmm...let's see, I was working on these fanfics only for 2 days, and that time I didn't care if anyone reviewed or not, if someone read this fanfic until the end, I really pleased and thank you ^^

I'm not really experienced in writing a fanfic, but if you like my work, what can I say is thank you ^^

This simple fanfic would be just some project/ try out, so next time I will try to be more seriously work on it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saya was sleeping half cried after what Kaori have done with her. She couldn't blame Kaori, because she didn't want to hurt her and she knew that Kaori did that just to show her that she missed her so much, until she dare to do that. But, beside that, a pair of red eyes were watching both of them from the start, and the half cried Saya also started to felt that somebody or something was watching her from the start. So, she tried to get out and check if there would be something dangerous out there. Even she wasn't bring her sword, but she didn't want to risk her best friend's life, so she struggled from the warm and strong embrace as hard as she can.

Suddenly, the red eyes creature opened the window and made Saya , she shouted.

"Damned creature! What do you want?! Don't harm my friend, or I..."

"You what? You didn't even bring your precious sword, my queen has sent me here to pick you up, lively."

"Your queen? You mean, my sister Diva? You are a chiropteran after all! You also can speak, that's mean you are a chevalier!"

"As you pleased, yes, I have no intention of harming you, I just want you to come with me, or I will..."

"Don't! Don't harm my friend, I will do as my sister pleased if that wouldn't harm my friend..."

The chiropteran then nodded and returned to his original self, Amshel. Then, he hold Saya's waist and changed back to a chiropteran and flew to Diva's place.

The air wasn't so cold. Saya didn't have to hold herself because of the temperature. She felt sorry to her friends and Kaori. She wasn't sure if they will be not worrying her condition, but to save Kaori's life, this is the only way. Beside that, she was happy to be able to meet her beloved sister once more. And what made it even more special was that Saya was picked up by Diva's own loyal guardian, Amshel.

When they have arrived, Diva have waited Saya with a smirk. Saya couldn't hold it any longer, so she was ran toward Diva directly, crying, and embraced her beloved sister tightly. "Now now my sister, Saya, I have expected that you would missed me so much, we haven't done our deed yesterday, and my pussy had started to miss you so much since you left me alone in this huge place." Diva then giggled a little and kissed Saya's forehead. "Now, Amshel I want you to please leave us alone, she didn't bring any sword anyway.", "Well, if you excuse me." Then Amshel dissapeared in darkness.

"My sister Saya, the unexpected visit that you gave me yesterday made me miss the same pleasure that Riku gave me, and our deed haven't finished yet." Then Diva pulled Saya's left hand and brought her to Diva's room. The room has been set up, the atmosphere was so warm and the bed was tasted like roses. "You know that I love rose so much." Chuckled Diva. Before they started their ritual, Diva touched Saya's right cheek and made her lips closer to Saya's face, closer, closer, and closer until both of the lips touched each other.

Then, Diva hugged Saya and made herself on the top of Saya's body in the bed. After Diva broke the kiss, she started to open Saya's leather jacket. "As what Amshel have reported, you are topless, are you really missed the pleasure that much?" Giggled the evil queen of chiropteran. Saya can only be silent and moaned a little while Diva was teasing her bellybutton. "D-Diva...let me..." With just those words with a tone of pleasing, Diva knew that Saya wanted to give her another pleasure. Diva responded it with smile, and stood up.

After her sister finally really stood up, Saya started her action right away without wasting anymore time. She opened Diva's favortie Sailor-seifuuku clothes carefully, and what she saw was an unexpected view, Diva wasn't wearing any underwear! Even there was no panties! Saya can only teased a little Diva's body until Diva started to show her unpatient. She kissed Saya's hard nipple straightly, and rub the other with other hand. Saya could only moaned a little, but her moan started to got louder and louder as Diva started to bit Saya's nipples.

"D-Diva, it...feels good..." Saya's words made Diva's ambition even more lifted up. She was starting to rub Saya's pussy, slowly, faster, slower, and faster again, that was the pattern of how Diva rubbed Saya's private part, she even squeeze it sometime that made Saya shouted even louder. Diva really enjoyed the scream that Saya made, and also Saya's pussy was already soaked wet. Diva realized that Saya couldn't hold it much longer, so she chose to give Saya a free hand to do anything to her. "My sister, Saya, would you care to make me cum like last night? Don't you want to greet your cousins once more" Knowing such an offer, Saya nodded her head and started to suck and bit that Riku faced girl's nipples one by one.

After a couple of moan and scream, Saya push her middle finger to the inside of Diva's super wet pussy and started another moan and scream from that evil short black haired girl. Saya started to enjoy the sound that Diva's made, and started to suck and bit Diva's pussy slowly. She also asked Diva to suck and lick the other side of her body. What happened next was both of them enjoyed a 69 style of sex.

"Nnnhh...Saya, I think I'm going to cum."

"You wish Diva, I think I'm going to cum too."

"Then, let's cum together shall we?"

"Then, prepare yourself Diva."

Then, both of them did the cat style position and a huge moaning and giggling started to be louder and louder. They both shook their thigh and hips, and cumming together. After that, they were so tired. Both of them were sweating with an uncontrollable breath. That was the second sex that Saya had that night and she was really tired. The Rose lover then helped Saya put her leather jacket on and asked Amshel to return Saya to her place silently.

When they both had gone, Diva back with her smirk and calmed herself. "The deed have been finished my sister, next time, we will face not as a lover, but a true enemy! I will enjoy watching your struggle while face me next time, my babies will also be pleased to heard that her stupid aunt killed by her very own sibling, and also you Solomon, I will be pleased if you also die!" Then Diva laughed out loud, and started to go to bed with a smirk that still covered her evil expression.

**,;,The End,;,**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love it? Hate it?

Maybe I will rethink back for a sequel about it, but it's OK if you don't like it, I will not prepare anything, and that's mean no sequel! (LOL)

But if you want a sequel, I will insert more interesting scenes (without being out from the original story of Blood+, remembering that I'm not the owner of Blood+

And also, Kai and Haji will get their own part, and of course some flash back and more details about the chiropterans to make the story become more interesting to read, because what I insert in here mostly only about sex...

And also I will rethink back what would Solomon do knowing that Saya has gone to Diva's place unprotected, well, see you on the next fanfic ^^


End file.
